


Sensual Scruff

by Jillean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/pseuds/Jillean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel pays you a visit, you get into a discussion of how some men look better with a beard.  He decides to test this theory out ... and things get unbelievably hot ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> After numerous discussions of how sexy Richard Speight, Jr looks with a beard, I came up with the idea that maybe Gabriel should give it a try and see what happened ... needless to say, fantastic things happened.

Another long day of work done, and you’re definitely glad to be home. You grab your mail from the mailbox on the way into your house, glancing quickly through it until you reach the front door. Once inside, you toss the mail on the table in the hall, along with your keys. 

After a few minutes of kicking off your shoes, tossing your laptop bag onto the desk, petting and talking to your cat, and grabbing a beer from the fridge, you grab the mail again. A couple bills, a postcard advertising a new political candidate, and an entertainment magazine with one of your favorite actors on the cover. You’d be thrilled with the fact that he was just voted the sexiest man alive, but something else grabs your attention. You sigh. “Hmmm … disappointing …” you say out loud.

“What’s disappointing?” The familiar voice comes from right behind you, and you start slightly, dropping the magazine, and turning. Gabriel’s mischievous smile greets you.

“You just love to do that, don’t you? Make me jump?” You try to act irritated, but you can’t help but smile at him.

He raises his eyebrows. “Absolutely. You know I love to get your heart racing,” he says suggestively. He usually pops in without any announcement, often surprising you like this. You don’t really mind the jump-factor too much … surprise or not, a visit from him always ends up being a very enjoyable evening, with plenty of heart-racing at some point.

He steps closer to you, the inviting smile still on his face. But before you can lean in to kiss him, he bends down and picks the magazine up for you. He glances at it again. “So … what’s so disappointing?” He peruses the cover. “That they messed up and didn’t pick me for sexiest man alive?”

You chuckle. “No. Well, yes … but how could they even let you in the running? You’d blow the competition away, year after year.” You give him a flirty look.

“Ooh … as you well know, flattery gets you everywhere … and everything you want.” He comes close to you, his lips just brushing yours in a light kiss … then he backs away again. “So that’s what you’re disappointed about, hmmm? That they picked this chump instead of me?”

You laugh. “No … and he’s not a chump. He’s an incredible actor. I like him.” You glance at the picture and sigh again. “I just like him better with the beard.”

Gabriel frowns. “The what?”

You look up from the picture of the clean-shaven celebrity. “He normally has a beard -- at least for the past several years. But I guess he shaved it off recently.” 

“So?” Gabriel asks.

“So … I think he looks better with the beard.” You look at the picture again. “I wish he hadn’t shaved it off. That’s all.”

Gabriel looks at you curiously. “Hmmm. Never knew you had a beard fetish.”

You scoff at him. “I don’t.”

He gives you a knowing look. “Obviously you do.”

“No I don’t. Just because I said I like him better with the beard does not mean I have a beard fetish. I just … sometimes like the way a guy looks with a beard. Some guys look really good with it.“

“Really,” he says, like he’s contemplating what you’re saying. “So it’s not a fetish?”

“No, it’s not. Fetish would imply that I … have to be with a guy with a beard. That I … you know, get off on it or something.” This conversation was getting a tiny bit awkward.

“And you don’t?”

You roll your eyes. then look at him again. “Well obviously not, ” you say playfully, reaching out and stroking his smooth cheek and chin.

He smiles, but gives you an impish look. “I could do the beard thing if you want.”

You tilt your head a little and give him a sweet smile. “Why would I want that? I love your face … just the way it is.”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. You’re the one saying you like the way a man looks with a beard.”

“Not always -- sometimes,” you repeat. “And _some_ men.” You pause, taking the magazine from him and tossing it back on the table. “And it’s just what I’ve seen anyway, from afar. Not up close and personal or anything.”

“You’ve never been with a guy with a beard?”

You think for a moment. “Once I guess. In college. Just some guy at a party. Fairly intense makeout session.” You smile slyly.

Gabriel folds his arms and raises his eyebrows. “And?”

You shrug. “And … I don’t know. I don’t remember anything out of the ordinary. I mean it was nice. Not sure the beard played into that at all though.”

He eyes you a little more. “Hmmm. Did it tickle?”

You laugh. “I don’t think so.”

“Was it scratchy? Rough?”

“No, I guess not.”

He looks thoughtful. “I would have figured it’s one or the other … soft and tickly, or scratchy and irritating.”

You think about that a little too. “Maybe. That would suck though … the scratchy, irritating part.”

“Hell yeah,” he says. “Beard burn? On your face? Neck? Inner thighs?” He raises an eyebrow on his last comment, and you snicker, your cheeks flushing a little.

“Well … I guess I’m not going to find out any time soon anyway,” you say, still smiling, as you lean forward and kiss his handsome, smooth chin, then rub your cheek against it briefly.

“Says who?” he asks. “I’m thinking we should conduct this little experiment, see what the results are.” He gives you a devilish look. “Besides … I’m still not convinced you don’t have at least a _little_ beard fetish. We can test that theory too.”

You roll your eyes again. “Will you stop with the fetish thing?” you say lightly.

“Sure thing, pumpkin … once it’s proven wrong.” He takes a step back. “Okay, you ready to get going on this?”

You frown slightly. “Gabriel … seriously, what are you talking about?”

“Me … bearding up.” He looks at you. "What's your beard preference? Big and bushy? Neat and trimmed? Somewhere in between?”

You laugh. “What? I … I don’t know … I just … this is silly.”

“No, it’s science,” he corrects. Then he waggles his eyebrows at you. “And potentially sexy and fun. So … pick a beard length or I will.” He looks at you expectantly.

You huff out another laugh. “Well ... I just … I mean, I’m not into the mountain man thing, or Duck Dynasty, or anything like that .... but still …”

“Alrighty then,” he says with a wink.

You sigh and shake your head again. “Seriously, Gabe, this is crazy. You don’t have to—“ You stop in mid-sentence, your mouth hanging open. Right in front of your very eyes, Gabriel’s face suddenly sprouts a beard and mustache. Not too long, fairly neat, just a touch darker than his hair. At first you’re overcome with the shock of seeing it, facial hair on your normally baby-faced archangel. And then just as quickly, the shock is replaced by something else. You feel your pulse quicken, your face flush, your stomach do a flip. “Holy shit…” you mumble. He looks handsome. No … correct that. He looks _hot_. Hotter than you ever could have imagined. You feel the heat from your face begin to travel over your whole body … much of it concentrating between your legs.

He’s staring at you curiously, his eyes slightly widened at your reaction. After a few seconds, he gives you a risqué smile. “I’m guessing … you like it.”

Your mouth is dry, and you can’t say anything for a moment. He looks so sexy with the beard it’s almost unreal. You take a deep breath, try to say something, but all you can get out is “Jesus Christ…”

His eyes sparkle a little at your comment. “Well I hope that’s not who you’re thinking of right now.“

You still stare at him in shock for a second, intense desire pooling in the lower half of your body. Then you shake your head and look at him again. “Gabe, you look--” You pause. “You-- I just … oh hell…” You have no idea what to say. You feel like you’re going to lose it any second, grab him and pull his face roughly into yours, sink right into it and get this party started. Maybe you should -- for both of your sakes.

He obviously has a good idea what you’re thinking right now. He gives you a little wink. “Hold those thoughts, cupcake.” He steps closer to you. “We’ve got a little research to conduct here first, if you recall.”

You let out a little huff. “Yeah … screw that.“

He gives you a mock serious look. “Now come on … it’s all for the sake of science. Besides, wouldn’t want to start something that may turn out badly. Better to find out first.” You stare at him stupidly, but say nothing. He smiles. “That’s better.” 

He steps in even closer, and his face is getting agonizingly close to yours. You draw in a sharp breath. Your hand slowly comes up, and you reach out gingerly, your fingers tentatively brushing over this new facial hair of his. It’s soft, just a tiny bit scratchy. You let your thumb move gently over his chin as your fingers stroke up and down a few times. God, it even _feels_ sexy. His eyes close slowly and open, then he reaches up and gently moves your fingers away. 

“Okay,” he says softly. “First test. You ready?” You swallow once and nod. If he doesn’t do something soon, your head is probably going to explode.

Gabriel steps in just a tiny bit closer, and he leans slowly forward, his mouth hovering over yours. You’re breathing shallowly through your nose, your eyes half closed, anticipation practically driving you crazy. He moves a touch closer, and just moments before his lips make contact with yours, you feel beard and mustache brush lightly over you, little hairs subtly tickling your skin. You gasp a little, almost jerk back. But somehow you stay in place and allow his lips to move over yours. As the kiss deepens, you feel the gentle rubbing sensation of his beard against you. You almost gasp again. Gabriel always was an incredible kisser. But the extra stimulation you’re getting from the softness of his beard is unbelievable. It’s almost like sensory overload. Just as a low moan begins to form in the back of your throat, he breaks the kiss and pulls back. 

Your eyes open completely again, and you try to catch your breath as he looks at you intently. After a moment, he speaks. “So … what’s the verdict? Soft? Tickly? Scratchy? Rough?”

You swallow, try to get a little moisture into your mouth before you answer shakily. “Um … soft. Maybe … a little tickly.” You feel your cheeks flush a little. “Nice. Really … nice …”

He smiles. “Mmmm. Off to a good start it seems. Okay then … on to the second test.”

“What’s the second test?” you ask weakly.

He reaches out and lightly strokes your neck with just the tips of his fingers. “I think we’ll try the neck now,” he says sensually. “Have to keep checking, you know … we don’t want any beard burn.”

“No, we don’t,” you agree, as your stomach does a few more flips.

Gabriel places his fingers under your chin and gently lifts and turns your head. You’re already breathing fast and deep, and you inhale sharply as you feel his mouth come into contact with the tender skin just below your ear. His lips move gently down your neck, his tongue stroking you as well. But what makes you shudder is how good it feels to have his beard softly scratching over your skin, how sexy it feels. It’s like an unbelievable turn on. You moan a little, then you can’t help a giggle that also escapes. It does tickle a little. It’s like the best tickle you ever felt. You don’t know whether to moan or giggle … or both.

He pulls back from you again, and he raises an eyebrow at you. “Soooo … what was that about?” He looks eager and inquisitive.

You laugh a little, blushing. “Nothing. It was just … really nice again.”

He frowns. “Okay, really? The only adjective you can come up with is _nice_?”

“Well it _was_ nice. And … hot. Super hot, actually.” You blush a little more. “And it was definitely tickly.”

His look is almost naughty. “Good tickly?”

You can’t help but smile as you nod. “Very good tickly.”

He looks at you almost mindfully. “But not scratchy or irritating? No beard burn?”

You shake your head no. “A little scratchy, but not bad. No burn.”

“Hmmm,” Gabriel says, acting very studious. “Well this is certainly looking very promising. Results so far are quite favorable. But I’m still thinking a few more tests might be in order.”

Part of you wants to smack him. As playful as he likes to make things, and as much as you normally enjoy that … right now, you just want to give in to the fiery desire that’s been building in you since the moment you saw him with that glorious beard on his face, since you first felt that unbelievable sensation of it brushing across your skin. “Gabriel,” you whine a little. “Please…”

His eyes tease you. “Now come on … I haven’t heard any complaints about any of my tests so far.”

“Gabriel…”

“In fact,” he cuts you off, “I‘m thinking you’ll like the next one even more.”

You pause. “Okay. What’s the next one?”

“Testing the beard on some of your most sensitive spots.”

Now your face turns quite red. God, there’s nothing you want more than that right now. You want to feel that beard move over your entire body. You already have a throbbing between your legs like you’ve never felt before, and the thought of him moving there, rubbing and tickling that beard over your inner thighs as he works his mouth, his tongue, his fingers on you, is almost enough to make you come undone right this second. You look at him, trying to ignore the burning heat in your face, and you simply nod.

“Good girl,” he says playfully. “I knew you’d see it my way. So … which of your sensitive spots would you like me to tickle first?”

You can’t imagine how it’s possible, but your face feels like it gets even hotter. There’s no way you can say anything at this point, so you simply bring your shaking hands up and start to unbutton your shirt.

“Uh uh uh …” he says, and his hands come up and take yours. “Let’s not waste any more time, shall we?” He brings one of your hands up to his lips, kisses it gently before letting it go, then snaps his fingers. You’re now standing there in just your bra and panties. You inhale sharply, and he smiles again. You still can’t fathom how gorgeously sexy that bearded, smiling face of his is.

Gabriel steps in closer to you, and his hands go to your waist, fingers tracing over your bare skin. He leans his head forward and kisses right below your collar bone, then his lips trail down to the tops of your breasts, just above your bra. You’re moaning again already, loving the feel of that soft scruff moving over your cleavage. His hands move around and up your back, and he unhooks your bra. His fingers come up to slide your straps down over your shoulders. You pull your arms through, and he lets it drop to the floor. His lips circle gently over your exposed right breast, then center on your nipple, gently mouthing and licking it a few times, then actually brushing his beard over it. Your hands are on his head, pulling gently on his hair, and you start to mumble his name in between moans. He moves to the other breast and does the same, licking and kissing and lightly tickling with his beard. Then he sinks down, his mouth working it’s way down to your belly. 

By the time he has brushed and tickled his way down to your panties, your legs are trembling so much that you can barely stand. Gabriel straightens back up and kisses you on the lips softly, then snaps his fingers again so that you’re both now in your bedroom just beside your bed. He picks you up gently and then climbs onto the bed with you, laying you down and rolling over top of you. He slides down, pressing a delicate kiss just below your belly button before hooking his fingers around your panties. He slowly pulls your panties off, then starts to work his way back up, hands and lips tracing up your legs. You’re practically gasping for breath by the time his hands grasp your thighs and gently spread them. This is what you’ve been waiting for, longing for. You’re already tingling and pulsing, the pull starting in your core, as you mumble “please” along with his name, over and over. He slides two fingers gently inside of you, and you practically buck at the sensation. His other arm comes and lays across your hips to help hold you still. You moan again as his fingers gently work in and out, knowing you’re not going to last much longer. And sure enough, when his tongue finally moves slowly and deeply over your sensitive folds, and you feel the soft scratchy tickle of that beard on your inner thighs, you gasp out and arch your back as the intense pleasure finally washes over you, and you collapse into a quivering, whimpering haze of ecstasy.

After what seems like an eternity, you finally come back to yourself and look down your body at him. Gabriel is propped up on you, his chin gently resting on your hip bone. He gives you an impish look, seems pleased with himself. Something about the beard makes the look almost diabolical in a way … which is unusually and amazingly hot. You see his hand raise again, and he snaps his fingers, and now he’s naked as well. As he starts to crawl back up your body, you can feel how hard and excited he is, obviously incredibly turned on by getting _you_ off. 

Once he's all the way back up, he leans down and kisses your lips again. He continues to kiss you, slowly, deeply, his tongue slipping gently into your mouth to trace over yours. God, kissing him with this beard feels like Heaven. You'd tell him that, if you weren't absolutely wiped out. When he finally pulls back from kissing you, you give him a look that basically lets him know you’re willing to pretty much let him do whatever he wants at this point. But he gives you a mischievous look in return. “Oh no, sugar,” he says. “I still have plans for you as well.”

You stare at him incredulously, and he raises his eyebrows seductively, then motions with his fingers that he wants you to flip over. You turn over slowly, laying on your belly, resting your head on the pillow. Gabriel grabs your other pillow and lifts your hips gently, then slides the pillow under. His fingers caress up your back, then back down and over your ass, then he gently spreads your legs again. His fingers dip between them again, and you groan a little as he feels how wet and warm you still are. He positions himself right behind you and lines up with you, then you feel him slide slowly into you.

You suck in your breath and tighten your muscles a little as you hear him groan softly. Gabriel repositions his legs just a touch, then he slowly pulls out and begins to thrust back into you. His fingers still stroke lightly up your back, and you lift your hips a tiny bit more. Even though you felt spent just a minute ago, the sensation of him sliding along your front wall feels unbelievably good. And just when you think it can’t feel any better, you feel him lower his torso down closer to your back. His hands brush your hair to the side, and then his head lowers and he kisses the back of your neck. You practically jump. You always love when he kisses the back of your neck – it nearly drives you crazy. But now, in addition to his lips brushing against you, you can feel the beard rubbing sensually across your skin as well. You inhale sharply again, and you feel yourself tense around him as he continues to slide in and out of you. His lips continue to move over the back of your neck, his hands moving over your arms, and you find yourself letting out low moans again. He brushes his lips and tickles his way down to between your shoulder blades, up over one, then across to the other, then back to your neck. You feel the tension start to build in you again as he thrusts back and forth inside of you, his lips and beard softly working across your skin, until you cry out as once again the tension quickly and almost unexpectedly explodes, radiating out from you and rocking you with wave after wave of pleasure. You hear him groan as your muscles tighten around him again and again, and you feel him shudder against you as he collapses on top of you, his face buried in the back of your neck as his hands grasp yours tightly.

After a bit, Gabriel untangles himself from you and rolls over to the side, facing you and reaching his fingers out to stroke down your cheek. You know you’re a mess, panting, sweat all over your face, hair plastered to it as well. But he leans forward and kisses your cheek slowly, then backs away and pulls you to him. He rolls over onto his back and pulls your head up onto his chest, his arms around you. You both lay there for a minute, still catching your breath. Then he speaks a little shakily. “Well I’d say that was a pretty successful experiment, wouldn’t you?” 

You lift your head and give him a weary look, and he chuckles. You shake your head at him, then your hand comes up to trace down his face, over the beard a few times.

“So … I’m guessing you might want me to keep the beard?” he asks lightly.

You tilt your head and look at him. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I can deal with you having a beard all the time. It’s pretty … titillating.”

He snickers. “Um-hum. No, you don’t have a beard fetish. Nope.”

You raise your eyebrows at him, then slide forward and give him a kiss on the lips, feeling that beard brush against you one more time. “Only with you.” Then you smirk at him and give him a playful nip on the chin. He promptly flips you over onto your back and begins rubbing his beard all over your neck and face, making you laugh and giggle uncontrollably and beg him to stop, all the while thinking there were definitely worse problems you could have than a bearded-archangel fetish.


End file.
